Because of inadequate facilities, Bishop College, like most black colleges, was unable to provide students with an in-depth understanding of biomedical scientific principles and concepts coupled with experience in research laboratories. For the same reason, Bishop's professors were not afforded the opportunity of doing research in the biomedical area. However, this has changed at Bishop College: The Minority Biomedical Research Support Program over the last decade has enabled the College to develop a strong biomedical research capability for faculty and students. The College is strongly committed to the development of a strong biomedical research program, the philosophy of which is student involvement. Because of the strong impact of the MBRS Program, the College seeks a three year renewal; this will provide additional time to emerge as a truly great center for biomedical research in molecular biology, time for the investigators to publish meritorious articles in reputable journals, and to be in a position to obtain research funds through the regular funding routes. Bishop's approach will be as follows: (1) Provide faculty release time in order that the investigators may continue their research projects on multipartite viruses; (2) Provide funds to continue support personnel; (3) Complete current and proposed research projects. This approach will continue to provide students with invaluable experience in biomedical research, and at the same time afford professors the opportunity of continuing their professional development in the biomedical sciences.